The life of Emberkit and Rosekit
by Song of falling feathers
Summary: This is the life of Emberkit and Rosekit and is rated T for Warriors. This is my first story so please no flames. On hiatus, sorry. This was known as The life of Lightningkit and Starkit
1. Allainces and prologue

Alliances:

Tribe of Running River

Teller of pointed stones: young grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, ear tips and tail tip. She has crystal blue eyes.

Cave guards:

Hawk flying in sky (Hawk): strong brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Stone rolling in cave (Stone): big dark grey tom with dark blue (almost black) eyes.

Song sung by birds (Song): Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Ripple of water in river (Ripple): calico she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

Rock lying in cave (Rock): dark grey tom with black paws and dark blue eyes.

Tiger running through forests (Tiger): bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Claw of leaping cat (Claw): dusty ginger to with brown eyes.

Prey hunters:

Moth flying in cave (Moth): small cream she-cat with light brown paws and muzzle. She has hazel eyes.

Pool of water in cave (Pool): blue-grey she-cat with blue-grey eyes.

Sun shining behind cloud (Sun): bright ginger she-cat with white splotches and light green eyes .

Cloud hiding behind mountain (Cloud): white tom with grey ear tips and grey- blue eyes.

Talon of flying bird (Talon): mud brown tom with orange eyes.

Mountain in the morning (Mountain): small grey tom with foggy light blue eyes.

Heron swooping down (Heron): light brown tom with cream muzzle and light green eyes.

Kit mothers:

Lily floating in river (Lily): pure white she-cat with purple-blue eyes. (Expecting Stone's kits).

Moon's reflection in pool (Moon): light grey she-cat with very light blue eyes (mother to Sun's kits: Frog swimming in river (Frog) and Fog in morning sun (Fog)).

Horizon where sun sets (Horizon): ginger she-cat with foggy blue eyes.

Dawnclan

Clan leader: Echostar: grey she cat with bright blue eyes.

Deputy: Yellowfeather: cream coulered she-cat with orange eyes.

Apprentice: Freezepaw: white she-cat with two grey paws(front) and light, bright blue eyes.

Medicine cat : Frozenlily: white she cat with grey paws and tail tip. Purple-blue eyes.

Warriors:

Mintfur: grey she-cat with lighter grey stripes and blue eyes. Has a small scar on one ear.

Apprentice: Lilypaw: small white she-cat with purple-blue eyes.

Wetfoot: large grey tom with dark grey paws and a dark grey stripe along his back. He has dark blue eyes and many scars.

Apprentice: Berrypaw: white tom with a black tail and green eyes.

Creamfur: cream she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Echofeather: white she cat with grey stripes and paws. She has light blue eyes.

Shadowclaw: black tom with one white paw and very long claws. He has dark green eyes.

Stripedtail: a light brown tabby tom with black stripes on his tail. He has hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Blackpaw: large black tom with dark blue (almost black) eyes.

Lightningfang: calico she-cat with dark brown stripes on her back. She has hazel eyes.

Turtleshell: small tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes .

Snowyeyes: brown and white tom with ice blue eyes.

Roseheart : light brown she-cat with darker brown patches and paws. Light brown eyes.

Queens:

Angelwing: (mother to Emberkit and Rosekit): brown and white tom with ice blue eyes.

Duskwing: grey she-cat with white paws, tail tip and muzzle and blue eyes.

Elders:

Rabbitleap: old brown tabby tom with many old scars and dark brown eyes.

Dawnflower: small light brown she-cat with darker brown patches and hazel eyes.

Dewclan

Clan leader: Mossystar: young light grey she-cat with moss green eyes.

Deputy: Skystone: big dark grey tom with sky blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Fallenfeather:

Apprentice: Dropletpaw: blue-grey she-cat with light grey paws and deep blue eyes.

Warriors:

Dartstep: swift tabby tom with white paws and hazel eyes.

Mayflower: grey she cat with white paws and patches shaped like flowers and light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Lightpaw: light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and orange eyes.

Smokecloud: dark grey tom with light blue eyes.

Daydream: very light grey she-cat with blue-purple eyes.

Apprentice: Dreampaw: white she-cat with grey paws and bright, light blue eyes.

Whitefoot : very light grey tom with white paws and muzzle and green eyes.

Apprentice: Cloudypaw: White tom with light grey patches and grey-blue eyes.

Minnowtail: ginger tom with grey patches and light brown eyes.

Apprentice: Pebblepaw: small light grey she-cat with green eyes.

Blueheart: blue-grey she-cat with mysterious green eyes.

Streamfang: grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes.

Robinwing: pale light brown she-cat with light green eyes.

Blamblestream: big brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Queens:

Sunsplash (mother to Raykit and Waterkit):

Elders:

Graystone: large grey tom whom is deaf in one ear and brown eyes.

Lilysplash: little ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Shadeclan

Clan leader: Melodystar: silver tabby she cat with black eyes.

Deputy: Darkmoon: black tom with dark brown eyes.

Medicine cat: Longleaf: light brown she-cat with a long darker brown tail and one orange eye and one light green eye.

Warriors:

Nightdream: grey she-cat with black spots and eyes.

Morningfur: light brown she-cat with darker brown splotches and light green eyes.

Sootslash: very dark grey tom with white stripes that looks like slashes.

Apprentice: Shadedpaw: dark grey tom with a white belly and paws and dark grey eyes.

Swirlstep: light grey she-cat with darker grey swirly patterns on her fur and hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Silverpaw: silvery she-cat with blue eyes.

Starkstare: black tom with big light grey eyes and paws.

Hazelfur: dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes (was a kittypet).

Apprentice: Fernpaw: Small dusty ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Blackdawn: black and grey she-cat with blue-purple eyes.

Apprentice: Oakpaw: dark brown tom with dark orange eyes.

Songfern: calico she-cat with green eyes.

Featherpool: light brown she-cat with light green eyes (used to be a rogue).

Bramblestem: big, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, long, curved claws, a massive head and huge paws.

Queens:

Shadowfur (mother to Morningkit and Swallowkit): black she-cat with small ginger splotches and orange eyes.

Elders:

Darkrock: black tom with green eyes.

Nightmoon: black she-cat with a grey tail and orange eyes.

Breezeclan

Clan leader: Windystar: white tom with grey patches and light green eyes.

Deputy: Thornwind: brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Lightleaf: young light brown she-cat with light green eyes.

Warriors:

Lightbreeze: pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Thrushwing: golden brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Pricklefur: fluffy brown tom with brown eyes and his fur sticks out like thistles.

Apprentice: Sweetpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Greyfoot: big light grey tom with darker grey paws and eyes.

Apprentice: Sandypaw: bright ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes.

Larkgaze: light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Halfmoon: light grey she-cat with light blue-grey eyes.

Apprentice: Earthpaw: brown tom with orange eyes.

Firewind: fast bright ginger tom with deep blue eyes.

Fernshade: brown she-cat with small splotches of grey and hazel eyes.

Sparrowtail: brown tom with lighter brown patches and hazel eyes.

Birchfur: brown tom with a light brown paw and tail. He has dark brown eyes.

Queens:

Littlebird (expecting Greyfoot's kits): small light brown she-cat with mesmerising green eyes.

Elders:

Tanglewhisker: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Leafshade: light brown she-cat with faded green eyes.

Cloudclan

Clan leader: Skystar: small, lithe, pale grey tom with white patches like clouds, very pale, huge, water-blue eyes.

Deputy: Sorrelheart: brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Dreamgaze: creamy she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Starymoon: silver tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Warriors:

Cloudyhaze: fluffy, snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes.

Milkymoon: white she-cat with silver spots, tail, paws and eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw: ginger she-cat with hazel eyes.

Silverwhisper: silvery she-cat with thick, long fur, and round grey eyes.

Reedfall: grey she-cat with black eyes.

Goldenheart: golden-brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

Apprentice: Goldpaw: small golden she-cat with orange eyes.

Fishleap: bright ginger tom with blue eyes.

Foxcatcher: bright ginger tom with bright green eyes.

Blamblestream : brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Squirreljump (expecting Foxcatcher's kits) : bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

Bluegaze (mother to Greenkit): blue-grey she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Elders:

Frogsong: cream she-cat with green eyes. She is blind in one eye but can hear well.

Silverysky: silver tabby she-cat with silver eyes.

* * *

Prologue:

"Hurry go and get Yellowfeather, Lilypaw!" a grey she-cat with white paws, tail tip and muzzle and blue eyes called. "Ok!" Called the cat named Lilypaw and she ran out of the den. A while later she came back with a cream coulered she-cat with orange eyes."Snowyeyes, go and get some moss with water and a stick!" she called to the tom next to the she-cat who was giving birth. "Ok, but will she be ok?" he asked worrying about his mate. "Of course, she isn't the first cat to give birth, now go." she replied quickly. Yellowfeather felt the she-cat's belly and said "Two kits, I think."

A while later two beautiful she-cats were drinking at their mothers belly. "What are you going to call them Angelwing?" Duskwing asked. "Lightningkit and Starkit." Snowyeyes and Angelwing replied together then looked at their two kits.


	2. Chapter 1

**By the way Emberkit is a fluffy red she-kit with white paws and belly with bright blue eyes(Born first) and Rosekit is a small pretty calico she-kit with white paws and belly with stunning deep blue eyes. I do not own warriors and do not claim to own it the great Erin Hunter does. Also I put Angelwing as a tom in alliances she is a she-cat.**

**Reviews:**

**Mintiecool1: I actually planned for Rosekit to be a medicine cat but if she would become leader she would be Just Star or Moonclan (I changed Starclan to Moonclan in this story) would give her a new name e.g. Silentstar or something. Angelwing was a kittypet (Angel) which is why they have those names. She left her twolegs to be with Angelwing's sister (Frozenlily, who had been found as a kit by the previous medicine cat) in the clans. Sorry about the moon part I kind of did this other story (it's not on fanfiction) and just copied most of the names and I forget to change the moon part but I just updated it and thank you for telling me about it. Also thanks for being my first reviewer.**

* * *

(Emberkit's POV)

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful brown and white she-cat with ice blue eyes smiling at me. I also saw a fluffy white and grey she-kit next to me. The brown and white cat said to me "Hi I am your mother Angelwing and that is your sister Rosekit. You are in Dawnclan." "Hi" I said to Angelwing. I then turned to my sister and prodded her with my paw.

(Rosekits POV)

I woke up to a paw prodding me in my side. I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is a fluffy white and grey she-kit with steel blue eyes prodding me with her paw. "Hi I am your sister, Emberkit and that," she said pointing to a beautiful brown and white she-cat with ice blue eyes, "is our mother, Angelwing. She says that we are in Dawnclan, whatever that is." Angelwing then told us about the clans and how they work. Emberkit then excitedly asked "Can we go outside to explore?" "Of course, just don't bother the warriors." Angelwing replied. We raced out of the den and ran straight into a cat about to come in. We quickly apologised and the tom said "Hey it's ok, I was actually looking for you two. I am Snowyeyes, your father." "Hi" we both replied. "Can I show you around camp or would you like to explore it on your own?" Emberkit quickly answered "We would like to explore it on our own please." "Ok, see you later then" he said before being called for a hunting patrol. "Where should we go explore first?" Emberkit asked me. "How about over there?" I said pointing with my tail to a small hole in the stone wall of camp. "Ok" Emberkit replied and bounded off towards it.

(Emberkits POV)

We soon reached the hole and discovered that it was a tunnel leading towards a cave in the rock. I also recognised the smell of herbs and I guessed that this was the medicine cat's den. We came into the cave and saw a white she cat with grey paws and tail tip talking to a grey she cat with bright blue eyes. I thought that the white she-cat looked familiar and then asked Rosekit "Isn't that Frozenlily?" "I think so." She replied. "I don't think we should bother them." I whispered. "But I want to… fine." she whispered back and we quickly snuck out. "Where should we go next?" I asked Rosekit. "Maybe we could go there?" she said then raced off to where she had pointed.

(Rosekits POV)

I beat Emberkit to the den and quickly stepped inside. It was beatifull with the sun streaming in through the curtain of leaves. "Rosekit I think you …" Emberkit was cut off as a grey she cat with bright blue eyes came into the den. She asked me "What are you doing in my den little one?" Emberkit also came in and said "Wow. Who are you?". The she-cat replied " I am Echostar."We quickly apoligised for being in her den and raced out. "Doesn't that make you feel that you want to be leader?" Emberkit asked me once we were out of earshot. "No, I would rather be a medicine cat." I answered truthfully. "What?!" she asked me shocked. "Yeah" I said quietly.

(Emberkits POV)

I was so shocked that Rosekit would rather be a medicine cat than a leader but I still respected her decision she was my sister after all. "Why don't we go and explore the apprentice den then?" I asked glad that my voice didn't betray me.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness I will try to make the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed it and may Starclan light your path. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi I am back and I am so sorry for taking so long we were on vacation and sadly I couldn't take my computer with me. Please read and review. Also I don't own and don't claim to own Warriors Erin hunter does. Well here it is but first**

**Reviews:**

**Flamewing: cool and I kept going**

* * *

(Emberkit's POV)

We had soon finished exploring the camp and we then went back to the nursery to tell Angelwing all about it. We were so tired after exploring all of the day so we fell asleep after telling Angelwing about it all.

The next morning I woke up to see Angelwing and Rosekit sleeping peacefully next to each other. I also saw Duskwing in the nest next to ours; she was also sleeping peacefully, her belly very big with unborn kits. My mother told me that they would come soon and don't ask me where from because I don't know. I was bored, because no one in the nursery was awake yet, so I started tossing a moss ball around. I heard a noise from behind me and turned around guiltily to see Rosekit looking at me. "Want to play moss ball with me?" I asked her quickly. "Sure," She replied "But I think we should go and play outside so as not to wake up Angelwing and Duskwing." "Yeah, good idea" I replied before quickly scampering out after Rosekit. We were so busy playing moss ball that we didn't notice a grey she cat with bright blue eyes walking up behind us until I accidentally threw the moss ball into her. "Sorry," I quickly muttered. She then replied "It's okay." "Who are you anyway?" I asked, curious as I had not seen her before. "I am Echostar "replied. "Whoa," me and Rosekit said together, "Cool." "Well I better get going," she told us," but it was nice to meet you two."

(Rosekit's POV)

We watched as Echostar walked away and then we went to go and get Angelwing and Duskwing some prey from the fresh-kill pile. We padded across camp towards it and when we got there Emberkit asked me "What should we get them?" "How about a pigeon, a rabbit and a mouse for us to share?" I said. "Perfect." She replied and picked up the rabbit. I bent down to pick up the pigeon and grabbed the mouse by its tail. We then walked back to the nursery and gave the queens their prey before settling down to share our mouse. We spent the rest of the day playing moss ball and listening to the elders' stories. When the sun started to go down we headed towards the nursery to sleep. But just before we entered Emberkit made an enormous yawn. I started giggling as she blushed under her fur. We then entered the nursery and settled down in our nest to sleep next to Angelwing. I had a deep dreamless sleep and woke up the next morning to find Snowyeyes bringing Angelwing a dove. He had also brought me and Emberkit a small water vole to share. We soon devoured our prey and went outside to go and play some moss ball. We were playing for a while when Emberkit stepped on a thorn and I helped her towards the medicine cats den. As soon as we entered Frozenlily came out from her den and asked "What is wrong kits?" Emberkit held up her sore paw and said "I stepped on a thorn." "I see." Frozenlily said and went into her den and came back carrying cobwebs and something golden yellowish. I asked "What's that?" and pointed at the golden yellow herb. "It's marigold." She replied before fixing up Lightningkit's paw. "Thanks." Emberkit quickly said before racing out and I followed not far behind.

(Emberkit's POV)

I ran Rosekit hot on my tail and not looking where I was going I crashed into the fresh-kill pile and Rosekit skidding to a halt a tail length away. I looked up to see a light brown tabby tom with black stripes on his tail and hazel eyes. He then turned to me and said "What are you doing?" "Getting prey for Duskwing." Rosekit said quickly, coming to my rescue. To prove her point she picked up a crow and started to drag it towards the nursery, I followed her and helped her to drag it to Duskwing. We gave Duskwing the crow and she said "Thank you kits." Before yowling in pain. "What's wrong?" I quickly asked Angelwing. "She's having her kits," Angelwing replied panicking, "Go and get Frozenlily and hurry!" We raced of and yowled at Frozenlily "The kits are coming!" She went to her den and reappeared a moment later with a few herbs in her mouth then she raced of towards the nursery. We raced after her and waited outside the nursery.

* * *

**Ok that's chapter 2. Duskwing's kits are gonna be in the next chapter so if you wanna make one review or pm me you just have to fill this in:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Other(eg blind/deaf/twisted paw etc):**

**Here is an example**

**Name: Lightningkit**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Description:a fluffy white and grey she-kit with steel blue eyes**

**Personality: caring and strict when needs to be. Very talkative**

**Other(eg blind/deaf/twisted paw/weird markings etc): has a faint little lightning bolt that a cat can hardly see on her left front paw**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi I am back!BTW: Emberkit and Rosekit are actually one moon old. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who submitted kits and thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Also I am not accepting any more kits. And thank you to Lightningstar2000 for the kit that she PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and don't claim to own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Reviews:**

**Lavi0123: thanks for the kits**

**The Song of the Felines: thanks for the kit**

**Icefeather (guest): thanks for the kit**

**Paddlezapper: thank you and Starkit is going to become a medicine cat**

**Shadywhisker: thanks for the kits but i won't be able to use them yet as i have enough kits but they will come in eventually, I hope you understand**

* * *

(Rosekit's POV)

We waited outside the nursery ,often hearing Duskwing yowl out her pain, until we saw Frozenlily poke her head out and said "You can come in now but can you please tell Wetfoot that he has three beautiful she-kits and two handsome toms. Also tell him that they are all alive and healthy including Duskwing." "Sure." we chorused and raced off to find Wetfoot. We found him by the fresh-kill pile and ran towards him stopping just in time to avoid crashing into him. "What is it?" he asked annoyed. "Well Frozenlily told us to tell you that you have three beautiful she-kits and two handsome toms and that they are all alive and well." Lightningkit told him. "Including Duskwing." I quickly added seeing the look of worry on his face for his mate. He then ran off ,as fast as his legs could carry him , towards the nursery after getting a dove for Duskwing. We ran after him and skidded to a halt next to Duskwing's nest. We looked in to see the kits and Lightningkit asked "What are you going to name them?" "Well we were just about to name them." Duskwing replied weakly. "Here have some water." Frozenlily said, pushing some dripping moss towards Duskwing. "Thanks." she said after lapping at the moss a few times. "You should name the first one Duskwing." Wetfoot told her. "Ok," Duskwing replied,"how about we call the white she-cat with blue eyes Dovekit?" she asked before noticing some very faint brown streaks in her fur. "Actually on second thaught I think we should call her Snowkit."Duskwing added. "What a beautifull name for a beautifull kit." Wetfoot replied. "I think that we could call him," he said pointing towards the first born kit,"Stormkit." "Yes," murmured Duwkwing,"I like that." "Hey," she suddenly said to Frozenlily brightening,"How about you and the kit's each name one." "Sure,"Frozenlily replied pointing towards the tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws,"How about Flowerkit for her, the patches on her fur looks like flowers." "My turn, my turn!" Lightningkit called excitedly. "Can I name him?" she then asked pointing towards a handsome cream tom with russet tabby markings. "Sure." Duskwing replied before yawning. "I think that he should be Russetkit." she said before the newly named Russetkit opened his dark green eyes. "Wow." she breathed. "Well I guess I will have to name her," Starkit meowed softly pointing towards the youngest kit happily,"I think that she should be Littlekit." "Purfect!" Duskwing exclaimed sleepily. "Okay Duskwing you should sleep now." Frozenlily purred happy for her sister. "Okay Frozenlily" she answered between yawns.

(Emberkit's POV)

We saw Frozenlily exit the nursery and moments later heard Ehostar call "Let all cats who are awake gather beneath the Dawntree to hear my words." We raced each other to the Dawntree and satdown to see other cats coming from their dens and padding over to the Dawntree before sitting down. "I have called you together to tell you that Duskwing has kitted and that Wetfoot is now the father of two toms, Stormkit and Russetkit, and three she-kits , Snowkit, Flowerkit and Littlekit." Echostar told the clan. "Stormkit, Russetkit, Snowkit, Flowerkit, Littlekit!Stormkit, Russetkit, Snowkit, Flowerkit, Littlekit!" the clan cheered. The cats then went back to their dens and I followed Angelwing back towards the nursery, Rosekit hot on myn tail. We entered the nursery and went to our nest. I was so tired and soon fell into a deep sleep filled with many wonderful dreams.

* * *

**i am so sorry that it is so short i am trying to make longer chapters but i am not succeding(I think i spelt that wrong sorry) and I am going to put rogues in the next chapter so if you want to be one of them please fill this in:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**P.S I will only accept one cat from a person and if i dont choose yours i might use them later. I am accepting she-cats and toms.**


	5. Authors note

**I am changing the name of my story to 'The life of Emberkit and Rosekit ' and I am putting a short story thingy in here so that you can't report me...**

* * *

A girl walked around her garden feeling , different, as if something was calling her, calling her somewhere , but where and why? She walked around thinking about it , but that just made it more confusing. She was so intent on her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going. Suddenly she looked up realizing that she was lost. She heard a pitiful yowl behind her and spinning around she saw a small kitten. It was a filthy black colour but it's eyes where two beautiful pools of starlit blue. She walked over to it , mesmerized by those eyes, as if her heart was calling her, on and on and on. She started kneeling down next to the kitten, but she was so in awe that she didn't notice. She scooped the kitten up, not noticing the black marks it left on her clothes._ The poor thing_ she thought, _It's so cold. _She held the kitten firmly, cuddling it in her arms like a baby and began walking, the feeling that had been bothering her all day lifted and what she felt was love, love for the poor kitten, sadness, sadness at how it had been abandoned in the alley , joy, joy at holding it there in her arms. She had walked far , hardly noticing the ache in her legs, she had eyes for the kitten and the kitten only. She looked up , realizing that she knew where she was a few streets away from home. She was jogging now, running and before she knew it she burst through the door and into her home. She rushed over to the sink, filling it with warm water and sliding the freezing kitten into it, the small she-cat slid in like a block of ice, not even trying to get out when her fur hit the water. The girl got out some soap and started washing the kitten gently. The water was turning darker and darker, blacker and blacker, the kitten becoming warmer and warmer, cleaner and cleaner, started purring, it was like the rumble of a tractor but more... soothing, and gentle. The girl soon lifted out a dripping wet kitten and dried her of. The girl looked at the beautiful she-cat, her fur, no longer full of grime, grit and dirt, was actually a pretty, small calico she-cat, but her eyes were stil exactly the same, if not sparkling with gratitude and ... love.


End file.
